


It Was a Fast Night, We Can Take it Slow

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: All Time Low, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, i started writing this after the apmas, so just over a month later hey heres that thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title cred to Don't You Go by All Time Low</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Was a Fast Night, We Can Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> title cred to Don't You Go by All Time Low

Cody wasn't sure how it happened every time he and Alex were within a 10 mile radius but once again after a wild award show, a couple more drinks at the after party and they were stumbling back to Alex's hotel room. Alex was quick with wandering hands grabbing at Codys ass as they ducked into the empty room. Cody was busying himself, hands trailing in slightly faded blue hair tugging occasionally keeping the taller man closer to his level. Alex managed to flick on a couple lights haphazardly.

Alex worked at the buttons of Cody's suit, as the shorter man wasted no time already having his hands on the bare skin, Alex shirt already missing a couple of buttons. Alex was quick to drop the jacket and shirt to the floor, walking backward until he was sat on the bed, not missing a beat as he pulled Cody to straddle his lap. Cody let Alex work at getting him undressed as he took to grinding against Alex taking any sort of friction he can get.

"Do you know how tempting you looked all night?" Alex huffed out after he slipped Cody's shirt off. Cody kept his forehead rested against Alex's a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good to know a simple suit can rile you up." There was a sense of pride radiating off of Cody. Alex just scoffed followed by a gentle laugh.

"I'm gonna kiss you, alright?" Alex waited for the almost breathless okay that left Cody's mouth before taking the opportunity of a kiss pulling the shorter man closer by the waistband of his pants. He was fast to pop the button open and sliding a hand to palm at Cody's ass once more. Cody's fingers tangled in Alex's blue hair, tugging ever so gently, enjoying the moan it pulled from the older man. Alex pulled on Cody's lip ring, earning a whine from the blond.

Cody savored every inch of skin his hands passed over as he got off Alex's lap situating himself between thin thighs. "You okay with this?" He stopped, his hands resting on clothed thighs, locking eyes with Alex waiting until he nodded.

Alex was mentally high fiving himself for cleaning up his body hair the night before as Cody had gotten him out of his boxers. He was half hard as Cody started jacking him, he felt lips press on to his thigh before the shorter man leaned in licking up the shaft before he started sucking on the head.

Alex tangled his hands in Cody's short blond locks, pushing his head down slightly as a silent urge to take more of him down. Reveling when Cody allowed him the pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as he felt the other singers throat close around his length as he swallowed. He looked down as Cody was pulling off, lapping a bit of precum from the tip.

"Fuck, babe. Get up here, I can't wait much longer." His voice matched the look in his eyes, lust heavy. Pulling the blond up from his knees, sharing a laugh as his knee cracked. Alex didn't miss the opportunity to get the rest of Cody's clothes off, wrestling him onto the bed properly situating himself between toned thighs. "Tell me if something makes you uncomfortable and we'll stop."

Cody just nodded as he pulled Alex down for a kiss forever denying that he whimpered when Alex pulled away to get lube and a condom from his bag. Watching with hooded eyes, absently pulling on his cock chasing some relief. Alex had a lazy smile pulling at his lips as he climbed back between Cody's legs dropping the lube and condom before diving in for another kiss. He wordlessly moved down, kissing and biting at the hollow of Cody's neck, hyper aware of of the hand resting on his side and the other one still moving at a slow pace between their bodies.

Cody's hand slowly slid off his side as he skimmed over his nipple and down the slight curve of his stomach biting the pale skin once again. He pressed a teasing kiss to the head of his cock that was leaking precum earning a small whine. One had hiking Cody's leg up a quick kiss followed by a small bite on his inner thigh as he grabbed the lube, cap creaking open and snapping shut seconds later. Alex took a minute while warming the gel to fully look the small blond over, skin flushed red, dick laying angry and forgotten against his stomach.

Alex slowly rubbed his finger around the tight hole. "It's been a while hasn't it?" it was mumbled more to himself but Cody's cheeks still got a shade deeper. He started to press his finger in slowly, leaning down licking the vein on the underside of Cody's cock trying to combat the discomfort on Cody's face. He started taking Cody's length in his mouth as he worked the tight hole open.

Cody started rolling his hips, small moans leaving his mouth every now and again. Alex pulled off of his cock moving back down to leave marks on his thighs. "You ready for another one, baby?" He waited for the soft _please_ that left kiss bruised lips. He gently worked in a second finger watching as Cody fisted the bedspread. "You're doing so good." Alex muttered, watching as Cody found his own pace grinding down on his fingers.

" _'nother_ " is all Cody panted out as he finally worked two fingers comfortably. Alex held Cody's hips still as he worked a third finger in working them in and out watching the smaller singer start to fall apart. He hissed out a small " _Shit_."

Alex's movement halted all at once. "Was that good or bad?" he blurted while starting to pull his fingers out.

"Good, it was good." Cody whimpered "just started to get close." his now empty hole clenched around air. "I'm ready, just _please_ " Alex relaxed all at once, stealing a quick kiss before leaning back to snatch up the condom.

Alex made quick of rolling the condom on and adding a bit more lube. He moved Cody's arm that was covering his eyes, taking the chance to kiss him again. He held on tight to the blonds hip as he worked his length into him. The younger let out a small gasp fingers digging into Alex's back. "So good, baby."

Once Alex bottomed out he took a moment to look Cody over pale skin various shades of red and pink with bruises starting to form. "You look so good like this." was all he murmured as he rolled his hips testing the waters before properly pulling out and thrusting back into the blissed out boy. The small cut off moans were all that Alex could hear, feeling Cody's hand snake back between their bodies working himself to the edge.

Alex had dropped bracing around Cody, whispering a soft "Fuck." in the younger mans ear. While Cody took the opportunity to kiss along Alex's scruff covered jaw line. A loud moan radiated through out the room as Alex managed to hit that one spot.

"There, fucking there, Alex. Shit." Cody rushed out in one breath as he scratched down Alex's back. Alex attempted his best to oblige and repeat his movement as he felt Cody's hole clench around his cock rhythmically. "I'm so close." was all Cody was able to moan out rolling his hips in time with Alex's thrusts. It felt like seconds before he felt warm splash over his stomach accompanied with a loud moan. It took Alex a few more thrusts until he felt the coil of heat in his stomach release. He crashed his lips against Cody's who was floating in bliss.

They laid like that for a few minutes before Alex mustered the energy to lift him self off of Cody and pull out, kiss him as he whimpered. "I'll be right back, babe." he muttered softly. He dropped the used condom in the waste bin on the way to the bathroom, swiping up a rag wetting it and getting the cum off him own stomach before rinsing it and taking back to the room.

His eyes fell straight on Cody who was still spread out in the middle of the bed. He climbed up wiping his stomach off first, leaning down to kiss a hickey that was left at the base of his throat. Chuckling slightly at the grabby hands as he scooted back once more to clean up any lube that was still hanging around before tossing the rag toward the bathroom.

"Alright now we can cuddle" He announced softly as he pulled the blanket that mad it to the floor. He pulled the pliant man to his chest, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. Cody presseed in close, hot breath ghosting over his chest at a slow even pace. Alex fingers danced across the sleeping mans rib cage slowly falling asleep himself.

~*~

When morning came around and Cody had to be up and ou the door impossibly early for warped tour Alex had him leave his suit and take something from his own suitcase. Alex had a bit of pride watching the other man head off with a slight limp to his walk now.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](slytherincodycarson.tumblr.com)


End file.
